


Storm

by stillherewhileimgone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Not Beta Read, it is cute, smooches, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillherewhileimgone/pseuds/stillherewhileimgone
Summary: Gabe comes home from a stressful day at work, and Jack is worried in why his boyfriend is trying to escape the house with the only blankets and pillows they have in the house.





	Storm

“Oh, hey, Gabe!” Gabriel heard his boyfriend call as he walked into the house. He grunted a reply back, placing his coat on a hook. 

 

Jack poked his head around the corner of the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”   
  


“People at work are fucking idiots,” he grumbled, walking towards Jack. “What have you been doing all day?” 

 

“Well,” Jack drew out, “since Jesse is coming over in a few days, I decided that I was going to try making some dish that you said he liked, since it was my day off and all.” Gabe hummed and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, laying his head in the nape of his neck. They stood in silence, Jack cutting chilis while Gabe started swaying to a song he had stuck in his head from listening to the radio. 

 

Jack loved moments like this, when he and Gabe were calm and not being rough. Gabe would constantly dance to music that was either in his head or playing off the TV, or he would be singing towards Jack; there were even rare moments that Jack joined in with him, and those were what Gabe treasured the most. He was a gentle soul in a warrior’s body, Jack loved to say, though he doesn’t say it as often since he let it slip in front of Jesse - it took weeks to get the mechanic to drop the phrase. That was also the first time Jack took Gabe’s “threats” seriously.

 

As Jack maneuvered around the kitchen as best he could with Gabe hanging off his waist, he put the meal in the oven and finally turned around in Gabe’s arms, worry present on his face.

 

“What happened?” he asked. Gabe sighed and shook his head, placing his head back in the crook of Jack’s neck.

 

“I just,” he breathed in, “I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” Jack nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s upper back, closing his eyes. They stood in silence longer, Jack comforting Gabe as well as he could without words.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Gabe mumbled into his neck, placing a kiss there. Jack nodded his head and the pulled back, but their arms stayed where they were. Jack placed a kiss on his lips and Gabe deepened it slightly, holding it longer than the short kiss that was originally initiated. Jack finally placed his hands on his chest, pushing gently.

 

“Go, then.” Gabe chuckled and gave him a peck before leaving the kitchen - not before slapping Jack’s ass when Jack turned around to clean up his mess. Jack shook his head with a smirk on his face, brushing trash into the garbage.

 

It was about forty minutes later, while Jack was laying on the couch and watching TV, when he saw Gabe run into the living room, looking confused and another emotion that Jack couldn’t place.

 

“Did you hear that?” he asked, glancing around.

 

“No?” answered in a confused tone. When Gabe didn’t answer him, looking around like he was anxious, Jack became worried that his boyfriend was having an anxiety attack - a flashback from war, to be exact. “Gabe, what’s-”

 

He never got to complete the sentence, because next thing he knew, Gabe ran back down the hallway. Jack paused the show he was watching and followed his boyfriend, worry and fear only amplifying. Whenever Gabe had a flashback, it was never just trying to hide - no, Jack doesn’t think he has even seen Gabe try hiding. He has always tried fighting people, never giving into the “flight” part of the fight-or-flight response.

 

When he reached the bedroom, he opened the door, only to find his boyfriend on the other side with blankets and pillows stacked to the point he almost couldn’t see his face.

 

“Gabe, the hell is going on?” Jack finally asked. 

 

“There’s thunder, Jack,” he explained, pushing past Jack as he walked towards the front door. Jack blinked in confusion, but didn’t waste a second in following him.

 

“Thunder?”

 

“Yes, thunder,” he turned around and stood in front of their opened door and blankets he had dropped on the porch. “And we are going to watch it.” 

 

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “You can’t  _ watch  _ thunder, Gabriel,” he remarked. 

 

“You know what I mean, Jackson.”

 

“That’s not my name.”

 

“That’s not  _ my  _ name.” They stared at each other for a few moments, and right when Jack was about to talk, he saw it. He saw lightning flash and heard the thunder roar, the sound very similar to the sound of a dragon being woken up from a deep slumber. Gabe looked behind him, then shot Jack a smile.

 

He finally gave in.

 

~

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this, Reyes.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“My feet are  _ soaking _ !” 

 

“Your fault for placing it so close to the rain.” Jack huffed and rolled over, placing his head on Gabe’s chest, Gabe rubbing his arm in a soothing motion.

 

The couple had been out there for about an hour now, just listening to the storm. At some point, they had to move the blankets back because the rain had gotten so bad, it was soaking their feet to the core. Gabe had been relaxed the whole time, and Jack has been trying his hardest not to fall asleep. Ana was supposed to come over tomorrow, and he really didn’t want her - or the neighbors - to see Gabe and him laying down on their porch.

 

“You getting tired?” Gabe whispered after a while. Jack hummed and nodded his head, opening his eyes a little bit so that he could stop himself from falling asleep.

 

“Don’ wanna fall asleep, though…” he mumbled. Gabe chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead, moving the soothing motions from his arm to his back. 

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll move us back in later.” Jack wanted to protest, but with the hiss of the rain and roars of the storm, he decided that he would trust Gabe. He finally closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep with his lover and mother nature.

 

It was the next morning when Ana kicked him out of his sleep that he realized Gabe had fallen asleep moments after he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get this beta-read, and it is 10:49 pm. I hope you like it! Be looking forward to a McHanzo one-shot coming at some point in the future! (A long one at that ^^)


End file.
